Old Family Ties and New Beginnings
by SDZero
Summary: Shego tries to reconnect with her mother until something unexpected happens while Kim tries to stop Shego in a way she's never tried before convert her back to the side of good.  This is a postgraduation AU and the prequel to the PRISM predicament.
1. Chapter 1

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character is Sheila Go.

A few miles south of Reno, Nevada... three months after the Lorwardian invasion.

It's half past eleven in the evening in a dive bar and everyone's has stopped coddling their watered down drinks to watch as the establishment's bouncer, a middle aged woman in jeans and a black shirt with an ice cold stare and the build of what might've been an olympian gymnast just past her prime, holding down a rowdy patron more than twice her size by twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him down on the pool table. To anyone else, this would seem impossible but to the regulars who knew better, it was just a matter of seeing wether or not this man will leave with a broken arm. "Let me go, you ragged, old-!" the drunk slurred out before giving out a pain filled bellow.

The woman feigned a sigh of remorse but didn't loosen her grip. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that too rough? I guess it's just my case of I-don't-give-a-damn-itis. Now you can walk out of here or tossed out the window, your choice."

While she and most of the bar was focused on the drunk in pain, they weren't able to see his friend grabbing a pool cue from the second table and making his way behind her, poised to strike. The bartender saw him out the corner of his eye and screamed out a warning. "Sheila, look out!"

She snapped her head around to the side in time to see the sneak raise the cue over his head. Before a nasty scene could unfold, a flash of green light made most everyone jump in surprise. The pool cue, now turning into a crumbling pile of cinder in the would-be assailant's hand, has become the new center of attention, quickly followed by the figure standing by the door wearing a bike helmet with the visor down, an arm extended outward, and smoke trailing off the fingers.

Sheila glanced at the figure only for a moment before giving out a quiet scoff. She pulled her drunken rabble-rouser off the table and shoved him toward the door. "You're lucky tonight, now get before change my mind."

The man stumbled a few steps forward, looking back between Sheila and the door in a state of inebriated confusion. This state of disorientation was interrupted when the helmeted newcomer tripped him as he was wavering by. After he fell flat on his face, landing so hard that his nose began to bleed, the drunk looked up, snarling in anger like some feral mutt. "You son of a-!" he began, before he stopped dead in mid-sentence. The biker's left hand, perched a few inches from the lowered visor, began to flicker and ebb with a green light. The light exposed a faint image of what was inside; mainly a cold, vicious glare, the kind of glare Sheila shot at him when he began making trouble just moments ago. This made him scamper out the front door on his hands and knees, panting heavily with fear.

With the drunk gone, the biker turned attention to the other man, the man still positioned as if he was going to assault someone with the pool cue, though there was barely enough of it left to hold with one hand. With a hand still glowing with fiery green light, the biker said only one word; "Leave," in a strong, unnerving, and noticeably female voice.

The man dropped the charred remains of his make-shift weapon and bolted out the door, taking a detour around some tables as not to directly go past the biker. Sheila, not waiting for the entire skeptical to end, sits herself at the bar and picks up what was left of the drunk's drink for herself. She could hear, as she chugged down the throat burning booze, footsteps approaching her from her side. "If you're looking for appreciation, I'd appreciate it if you just drop whatever it is you came for and let me be," she said, her eyes fixed on the liquor.

The biker grabbed her helmet and pulled it up off her head, whipping a head of long, full black hair around before sitting next to Sheila. "What's wrong? Can't I drop into a dive bar in the middle of a desert to see my own mother? Or is it you're still upset that I turned out to be a more famous Shego then you?"

Old Family Ties and New Beginnings

Chapter 1 - The Ladies Go

The bartender pauses as he stands in front of the two raven haired women sitting next to each other. With both their eyes fixed intensely forward, as so not to even glance at one another, and with matching expressions of bitterness, it was like watching the same person from two different points in time sitting shoulder to shoulder. He slowly places a chilled green glass bottle in front of Shego. "You wanted the Heineken, right?"

Shego looked at it before slowly sliding it toward her and to the side. "Well I asked for your best import but I guess I should've expected this," she remarks, slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong, superpowers made your stomach soft too?" Sheila asked snidely.

Shego snapped around her chair to face Sheila, knocking the bottle on it's side. "Seriously! What is your deal? I'm here less than five minutes and you'd rather my head pop off then even look at me!"

Sheila snapped around herself, edging closer until they were almost glaring at one another with their noses pressed together. "My deal? Oh, where do I start? My own daughter leaving town at sixteen? Dragging my namesake through the mud as second banana to a series of failed attempts to global domination?"

Shego smirked cruelly or as much of a smirk as she could muster despite her animosity. "Good name? Oh, that's rich. Sheila Go, the great Shego, Go-City's first female to be arrested for bare knuckle brawling, in a bar, underage, caught kicking a fallen man in the teeth."

"At least I get my hands dirty when I fight. I don't stay a safe distance, tossing magic firebombs or whatever it is your hands do. But I don't blame you; you can't even beat a preppie cheerleader hand to hand."

Shego growled, igniting her hands while Sheila returned the growl, pulling up a clenched fist. The bartender quickly tried to diffuse the tension by slamming a baseball bat on the bar in front of them. "Alright Sheila, you might be my best bouncer and she might be your daughter but I might be a dumbass of a bartender if I'm gonna let this continue in my place of business."

Sheila responded by pushing her drink off the bar, smashing into the floor, before storming off. Out in the cold desert night, she stomped her way toward the patch of dirt and gravel that was the parking lot. A bolt of Shego's energy blasted in front of her feet, causing her to pause a moment before continuing. A second bolt crashed an inch from her feet but Sheila never broke stride. "If you're going to do that, you can at least hit me and prove you're not a complete foul up."

Shego, roaring out in frustration, rushes at her mother and tackles her from behind. This soon exploded into a full blown tussle with punching, kneeing, and calming down to a stand still test of strength, their fingers interlocked in a futile attempt to overpower the other. "What the hell is wrong with you, you old bag! I came all this way just to talk!" Shego screamed, a tiny trail of blood still dripping fresh down her chin.

Sheila grunted, the sudden fall and hard knee above her pelvis gave her powerful aching pains in her mid section. "Well, you never wanted to talk to me when you got your powers. What's changed all of a sudden little miss 'I'm a former superheroine'?"

Shego groaned out in agonizing frustration. "What's changed?! I'm in my mid twenties, I've spent most of my professional career as a criminal with a mama's boy with blue skin and to top it all off, my most shining moment just happened when I took part in SAVING the world! Read my lips; I need HELP!"

Sheila's expression of primal rage slowly subdued to a calm, half blank stare. She released her grip and Shego did as well. "Alright, I'm listening honey..."

Meanwhile, on the final night of a two week cruise, Ron Stoppable looks out over the stateroom balcony, watching the stars reflect off the pacific ocean's surface. His attention was diverted when he felt a hand gently press against the back of his night shirt. He turned around to see Kim wearing an unfastened bathrobe over her own sleeping clothes and a sleepy look on her face. "Come on Ron, it's late and we'll be home tomorrow. Get some sleep," she told him, smiling gently.

Ron smiled back and held Kim softly. "Come on KP, we graduated high school, saved the world from aliens, and just had a two week vacation with just you, me, no family, and, best of all, no missions," he said. "We have to enjoy every moment we have left."

Kim giggled quietly and kissed the tip of Ron's nose. "I've enjoyed this too, but I know what's happening here. You're about to freak out that once this cruise is over, everything is going to change. Trust me, college will not change what we have."

Ron sighed smiling, looking at Kim bathed in the night light. "I guess I am worried about college but I'm going to miss this change. The whole you and me with no global emergency. College I can handle...I think, but I know, once we're back on land, it starts all over again; the globe hopping, the crazy villains, me losing pants after pants for no good reason, even when that rope wasn't even attached-"

Kim decided to stop his ranting before it got out of control by suddenly kissing him deeply in the lips. Ron's body slowly melted as they both gave a quiet moan of satisfaction before breaking the kiss. "Last day on vacation Ron, don't blow it now by losing your head."

Kim slowly dragged Ron back into the stateroom, falling back on the bed and pulling him down with her. They both laughed a bit and eventually they slid underneath the covers and curled up next to each other. "Well...it was good while it lasted..." Ron lamented.

Kim sleepily kissed Ron and closed her eyes. "Trust me Ron, it's not like something major is going to happen tomorrow."

It was past midnight as Shego and Sheila sat side by side on a cliff, looking into vast horizon of the Nevada desert. The pain from the earlier scuffle gave them both something to concentrate on instead of each other. "So, what's on your mind Shelly?"

Shego smirked to herself but didn't turn to let her mother see it. "I haven't used that name for a long time, can you just call me Shego?" she asked.

"Alright, it'll be hard for me though. It'll feel like I'm talking to myself."

"Mom, you haven't been Shego since Hector was born, you told me that once."

"Well, I haven't gone by Shego since then but in my head... I guess I never stopped being Shego."

"Anyway, I just feel like I've hit some kind of wall. Drakken, as lame as he was at the whole world domination business, he was the only piece of stability I had in life. It sounds pathetic but I needed him, I burned pretty much every bridge I've crossed in life; my family, the team, my home town. I had nothing... really solid in my life. I thought working for Dr. D could be that thing, hell, it felt more like a job since I got paid to work. But ever since those aliens, him getting that world peace prize and ...ugh... that awkward hug moment with those flower things growing out of him."

Sheila cocked her head slightly toward Shego. "He had what growing out of where?"

Shego just waved her hand briefly. "It's not worth getting into. Anyway, since then he's pretty much given up the whole evil game and... I just couldn't stick around. I tried doing some solo stuff but after the first month... it felt... different. I don't know, it's like there's a hole in me."

"I think I know what you mean. After I was released for that bar fight, mom and dad, your grandparents, wouldn't let me come back home. So I tried making money getting into fights and doing some petty thug work but I couldn't shake that empty feeling. When I hit about your age I met your father and it helped... but I didn't really feel whole until you were born."

"Wait a minute, back up. What do you mean, until I was born? What about Hector or Melvin, or the twins?"

"Oh I love the boys, sure, even if Hector was overbearing, Melvin was so melodramatic and Winston and Wesley were a handful. But having you, a daughter... it just clicked, you know. But when you got those powers and starting thinking you were second to Hector, you started to break away from me. The day you left ripped out whatever plugged that hole and, well, here we are."

"So you thought it was my powers that made me pull away from you and leave to become evil?"

Sheila shrugged. "It's a comfortable lie, I admit. But I know it's because you have too much of me in you. Doing good, being tied down to moral codes and all that garbage, it isn't your style. You wanted freedom and a chance to stand out, to be tog dog. I just wanted to be their when you made it."

Shego sighs. "Well...mom, I have to say, this whole bonding... thing... whatever, better than I expected. But that still doesn't help with my problem."

"You mean what to do with your life now that you got pretty much nothing?"

"Yeah mom, that problem. It's not like I can do what you did and have a bunch of kids until I get the one I like. Even if I could, that sure didn't work out so well for you."

"I'm going to ignore that last part because it's been a long time and we've already had a scuffle. All I'm going to say is get a goal. Just find something that drives you, something out of reach. But make it something you can actually build a life on; my goal of trying to be number one by smacking around anything standing in front of me didn't exactly fulfill me as much as I hoped."

Shego groaned and leaned back until she was laying on sand and cold rock. "Are you trying to tell me I should settle down?"

Sheila slowly stood up as she continued talking. "Hell no, just find something you think will make you truly happy inside and get it. I'd do that too if it wasn't too late for me."

Shego pivoted her head and looked up toward Sheila. "What are you talking about?"

Sheila sighed and looked down at her daughter. "Look at me, I've gotten old. I'm damn near fifty and I'm tossing drunks in a dive bar in a town, just outside the town people go to when they can't afford Las Vegas. I'm too old to make any life altering decisions for the better but I sure as hell going to live long enough to suffer THIS damned life." There was a silent pause between them for some time until Sheila started walking back to the parking area. "Well, good luck finding yourself Shelly, sorry, Shego."

Shego quickly raised back to her feet and caught up to her mother by the time she dropped a hand on one of the handlebars of her restored 1970s Harley Super Glide. "Mom, how about you and I have some... quality time together?"

Sheila cocked an eyebrow up, turning her head to Shego. "What kind of quality time?"

Shego smirked and snapped her fingers. From some nearby bushes, a hidden speed bike starts it's engine and makes a moderate crawl to Shego's side. Shego lowered her head and slide the bike helmet back over her temple. "The fun kind."

Kim and Ron rolled their luggage out of customs as they made their way to the pier's exit. "Ah, it's good to be home," Ron sighed, feeling a lot less anxious about the future after last night's conversation with Kim. "I just wonder what kind of ride Wade's setting us up with get back to Middleton?"

Kim passed her hand through her hair, trying to collect her thoughts. "I think it's a Global Justice patrol craft. It should be waiting for us in zone F."

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled with a big smile. "Free rides, bombdiggity connections, and Bueno Nacho! Life really is sweet KP. Oh! It's the line! We step over it and we'll officially be out of international territory!"

Kim giggled and looked at him. "Yeah, so what?"

"Let's step over it together!"

"Oh come on Ron, it's just a little white line, it's not like-"

"Come on KP, this is the first time we're coming back without having chased down some crook or whatever. We'll do it on three."

Kim rolled her eyes but nodded. "Oh alright, on three."

They both raised their right foot.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

As their feet touched into official U.S. soil, the Kimmunicator began to beep. Ron slapped both hands across his forehead and screamed out. "AH! I knew it! I knew this would happen! The second we came back, it all falls apart!"

Kim snapped at him. "Ron, chill! I'm sure Wade just wants to welcome us home!" Kim pulled the device from her pocket and looked into the screen. "What up, Wade?"

Wade was scratching behind his neck and smiling nervously. "Hey Kim, how was the cruise? You look really relaxed, really well rested.'

Kim lowered her eyebrows and began to lose patience. "Spit it out Wade, you're hiding something."

Wade dropped his arm and sighed with some guilt. "I hate to drop this on you but there's a break in genetic research center in the Lake Tahoe area."

Ron continued flipping out. "Oh! Oh, I knew it! The second we come back, we have to go on a mission! With the globe hopping, and the crazy villains, and losing my pants over, and over, and over again with no real reason!"

Kim snapped back at Ron. "Ron, please! Just calm down already!" She sighed and turned back to Wade. "Come on Wade, we just got back. Can't the police, or the military, or even GJ take care of it?"

Wade shook his head. "I would pass it along, but then I viewed some of the security tapes. Look who it is." The screen changed from Wade's room to a still capture of a black and white security tape with Shego pointing a glowing hand toward the camera, almost as if she was pointing right at Kim, and someone behind Shego that, despite the rising clouds of dust, looked just like her.

Kim blinked. "Wait...did I just see two Shegos?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out but you might figure it out yourself if you hurry. Your ride can take you right to the research center."

Something inside Ron snaps into place and he shoots back up to his feet with a victorious laugh. "HA! We can't go after Shego because Kim doesn't have her mission clothes or her crime fighting gear! Boo-ya! We can't go!"

Kim smiled at Ron nervously and reached into her rolling luggage case. Soon, she pulled out a folded set of mission clothes. "Sorry Ron, I couldn't go unprepared."

Ron groaned and finally slumped in defeat. "Figures... fine, let's get on with it." Kim rushed to the area marked off with an F on every column, toward the purple transport craft hovering an inch off the ground. Ron followed in a slower, more slumped pace. "The worst part is I didn't even get a chance to see-" Ron looked up as he heard the door hiss open and was greeted with a familiar tiny animal pouncing around his neck. "Rufus!"

Kim smiled and pulled Ron onto the transport. "You two can catch up on the ride to Tahoe." As the vehicle began to move, Kim began to wonder; who was Shego's new partner, why did they look alike, and why was Shego committing crimes after she did her part to save the world? Kim was hoping Shego would be able to turn a new leaf and maybe, as strange as it sounded to her, become more like Shego she befriended more than six months ago. Only time will tell if that hope is still alive or gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:  
The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character is Sheila Go.

Old Family Ties and New Beginnings

Chapter 2 - A Broken Heart

Ron holds Rufus up in the palm of his hand to about eye level, smiling a chattering away with his hairless cohort. "Ah Rufus, I missed you too buddy. I really wanted to take you along but there's a whole no pets thing and you know how closed minded people are when they hear the word 'rat'," Ron explained to Rufus. The mole rat crossed his arms and chirped defensively. "Hey, I know your clean! But try telling that to the cruise company. Besides, you would've hated it; no video games, no Bueno Nacho, there's never anywhere to sit in those buffets, and Kim forced me into, like, five formal dinners and the food there, kinda wimpy in proportions."

Ron felt a hand fall on his shoulder just then. "The way I remember it, you really weren't concentrating that much on the food during those formal dinners," Kim said with a sly smirk.

Ron looked over his shoulder and smiled, Kim had just slipped into her mission clothes in the back of the ship and came back in time to overhear Ron's ranting. "Well can you blame me? I didn't even know you still owned that black dress, not that I'm complaining."

Kim moved herself behind Ron's seat and draped her arm across his chest. "Oh I know you're not complaining. Especially after how you showed your appreciation for it when we went back to our stateroom," she cooed softly, dragging her hand softly across his shirt. Rufus interrupts what would've been a close moment with a mocking swoon and kissing noises. "Keep that up and you can start riding shotgun in a travel cage instead of Ron's pocket from now on. How does that sound?" she asked in a faux threat. Rufus made a noise sounding like "nuh-uh" and shook his head. "I thought as much."

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out cube of cheddar. "Don't listen to her buddy, you'll always have a first class seat on Pants Ron, where there's always a complimentary meal," he reassured as handed the cheese to Rufus who then began to wolf it down.

Kim shook her head. "I still can't believe you filled your pockets with six different types of cheese before we got off."

"Well I felt bad that Rufus couldn't come and I wanted to get him something special. Besides, it's a long trip back to Middleton. Which reminds me, how come they had enough time to pick up Rufus AND your mission gear but not a change of clothes for me?"

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts might not be exactly ideal for a mission, but it's just this once. Besides, it's not like we can go back, Lake Tahoe should be pretty close by now. I just hope we're in time."

Ron shrugged. "What's the rush, this kinda thing has a proven formula. You know; villain steals something or kidnaps someone, we come in and try to stop them, they get away, we track them down to their lair, crazy action stuff, something... I can't remember, and everything's back to normal."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate but... I don't want to just put Shego away again. I really think this could be a chance to... reform her."

Ron twitched in his seat in surprise from her intention and looked at her unsure. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kim sighed and went to his side. "I'm serious Ron, she helped us save the world, she was a hero once, and you remember how she was when she was our substitute teacher-"

Ron jumped up. "Aha! I knew it! You want good Shego back to pal around with and you think because of what happened during our graduation, it can happen," he screeched out. He caught himself just then and continued in a more calm manner. "Kim... I'm sorry, this isn't about me afraid you'll ditch me to hang out with Shego... although that's exactly what happened last time. But she was good because of the Attitudinator. One good deed does not make up for all those crimes she committed or all the times she kicked and punched and threw green energy fire at us. Kim, face it, she's a harden criminal."

"No, Ron, I don't believe that. I know if I can show her there's another way, a life without crime, she'll accept it."

"Right... or, she can mock us and attack you like she normally does every time we run into her."

Kim scowled at Ron's continued negativity. "I CAN change her Ron. Remember? I can do anything!"

"But-"

"ANYTHING!"

Ron shrank away from Kim. "Alright, alright, you can do anything! Don't hurt me!" Kim just gave a sigh of annoyance, rolled her eyes, and moved toward the transport's cockpit. Ron looked down at Rufus with a cautious expression. "Great, when Kim decides to do something, no matter how much I try to stop her, she'll always go through with it and drag me along," he whined. Rufus just chattered a little and shook his head squeaking out. "Oh boy."

Kim leaned over the pilot's seat. "Thanks for flying us, I know this wasn't exactly what we needed from you," she said, trying to surprise the hostile tone she just had with Ron.

The pilot nodded in acknowledgment but didn't look over to her. "It's no problem, Miss Possible. Global Justice's purpose is to enforce the law, so helping you is like doing our job. Besides, we owe you after you were disabled those malfunctioning security drones."

Kim waved it off, trying to seem modest. "Oh, that? No big; we've dealt with robots before and those flying dust-busters were a cakewalk compared to the Killer Bebes. So, how long until we reach Lake Tahoe?"

"Less than five minutes. I've already confirmed that there are two boogies inside in facility and we were able to spot two motorcycles parked right outside. You sure you don't need any back up for this?"

Kim shook her head. "No, if everything goes smoothly enough, there won't even be any fighting."

"Wow, winning a fight without fighting. GJ should clone a whole army of you so we can retire."

"Sorry, already been through the whole clone thing before. Trust me, it's not going to happen."

Inside the genetics research facility, Shego slides the tip of her clawed finger into the key hole of a reinforced door and begins to melt the lock with her power. "Alright, this has to be the last door," Shego said quietly, trying to stay focused.

Sheila bent down on one knee to be at about equal level to her daughter to get a better look at her handiwork. "Shelly, not that breaking into a private lab isn't fun, but what are we doing here?"

"First off, drop the Shelly thing. I'm Shego, you're not, get over it. And second, we're going after something I think is really going to make up for the time we couldn't spend together."

"Right... so, what, we just bust in and grab this...whatever?"

"I'll grab it, I need you to break into the office and grab whatever papers and files they have in there. I called ahead to a certain someone who can make this stuff worth stealing but they wanted all the project data we can find as payment."

Sheila scratched behind her neck. "Well, I guess it ain't the worse thing I've done in my life, just the worst thing I've done with my own flesh and blood."

Shego turns to her mother and smirked as the lock snapped out of place. "Well that's just going to make it that much more fun."

They both rise to their feet and Shego pushed the once triple locked door open as easily as an open gate. "So we grab the stuff and jump back on our bikes before the cops show up?"

Shego reached down to her belt and pressed on it's circular buckle, this caused it to glow a faint green. "Mom, you honestly think I'd travel all this way to track you down on just a motorcycle? Trust me, in five minutes we'll have a ride out of here that won't give us both saddle sores. Let's just say it's a parting gift from my old boss." The two rushed through the open door and separated when the hallway forked; Shego entered the main laboratory and Sheila heading off into the offices. Shego's target wasn't too hard to find as a strange gravitational chamber was keeping it suspended in midair, almost tempting her to take it. She reached out and gently grabbed the near foot-long container filled with orange liquid, freeing it from it's magnetic flight with a mere yank of her hand. She smiled and gazed down upon her spoil. "This is too easy."

The doors of the lab slammed open just then, causing Shego to turn toward them in a start. "You should know better by know Shego, crime is never easy" Kim said, advancing toward her.

Shego scowled a little, this was the one time she wasn't expecting Kim. "Kimmie, I'm in no mood. So you can save yourself the embarrassment and leave right now."

Kim pressed on cautiously toward Shego, raising a hand in an attempt to show Shego she wasn't going to attack. "Shego, we can walk out of here right now. No cops, no jail time, we can just leave this lab with no fuss."

This caught Shego off guard; she never knew Kim to lie but neither did she know her to talk instead of jump into action. "What are you getting at, princess?"

"Shego, you can stop this. You can turn yourself around. People saw you save the world, this is your chance to change."

Shego's eyes opened in shock and she took an involuntary step back. Did Kim know about her internal struggle? But how, how could she if the only person in this world that knows is rummaging around an office just a few feet away. "W...What did you just say?"

Kim stepped forward slowly, extending her raised hand to Shego, almost as if she was asking for Shego to take it. "Shego... you don't have to be evil. I know you're good inside. Please... Shego..."

Shego almost felt her heart stop in her chest. Could this be the path she needed? Was Kim's offer of leaving crime the fulfilling life her soul needed? Shego's body began to move on it's own accord, her free hand slowly reaching out to Kim's. This moment of involuntary clarity was not to last, though. Shego catches herself before their hands could touch, something inside her wouldn't allow it. She growls and her hand begins to ignite in green energy, warning enough to let Kim back flip into safety as Shego dropped a weak blast at where the teen hero was just standing as a warning shot. "Do you think you can change me with a few nice words, Kimmie? In case you forgot, let me clear it up for you; I AM EVIL!"

Kim growled and stood ready to fight. "Sorry, I'm not buying that. But if you're not going to change, then I'll just have to stop you the hard way!"

Shego smirked, this was the only part of criminal life that didn't leave her feeling empty; pitting herself against Kim in a test of skill and strength. "Princess, you have no idea how much I missed this. Wait... something's missing. Where's your bumbling boy toy?"

Almost as if waiting for that cue, Sheila enters the lab. In her left arm was a box filled with papers and electronic storage devices she found lying around the office and in her right, she was holding Ron by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt at arm's length. Ron laughed an awkward chuckle. "Hey KP... I found Shego's partner."

Both Kim and Shego turned toward the door. Kim was a bit dumbstruck with what she saw; it was just like the image from the security footage but different. She looked like Shego except her hair had far less luster than Shego and her face showed deep lines earned with age and hard drinking. "Kimmie, meet the woman responsible for what I am today. My mother, Sheila Go."

Kim's jaw became a tad slack from the introduction. "Your...mother?!"

Sheila dropped the box to the ground and grabbed Ron by the waistband of his pants. "Heads up!" was all the warning she gave before spinning around once to build momentum and tossed Ron into Kim. While the two tumbled to the ground in a lump, Sheila kicked the box over to Shego as Drakken's hover craft, responding to Shego's earlier remote command, crashes through a window and dropped down a rope ladder. "You load up the stuff Sh..Shego, I'll keep the cheerleader and her boyfriend busy."

Shego's expression quickly became one of concern and anxiousness. "Mom, that's alright, I can handle Kim on my own, you just get on board."

Sheila huffed in defiance. "You think I can't handle myself? Well you're about to see how a real Go girl fights, maybe you should watch and learn."

That blow to her ego made Shego growl in contempt. "You old bat, you're going to break a hip just standing around. Just climb up the ladder and let's get out of here!"

Sheila barked back with her own seething tone. "What's wrong? Afraid to see your mother do with her bare hands what you couldn't with super powers?" she mocked.

Shego roared out and picked up the box. "Fine! Go ahead and fight, watching Kimmie run rings around you should be real fun before I have to rescue you!"

Sheila's attention broke away from her daughter and toward Possible as she rose back to her feet, a hard, determined look in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you, but I don't like it when people throw my boyfriend around."

As if mirroring the near countless fights that have transpired between Shego and teen hero, Sheila and KP go into their fighting stances. Sheila's stance was a near perfect recreation of Shego's. Kim's mind flashes with images of a probable past, a young Shego learning diligently from her mother the art of fighting. "Bring it on, pumpkin," was Sheila's sign that she was ready to start this. The two women rushed at one another, it all felt like eerily familiar to Kim. They collide with opposing chops, their forearms colliding together, their attacks canceled each other out. Even with this failed attack, Kim learned a lot from her veteran opponent; she was slower than Shego, the fact that she blocked Kim's chop with her own was more luck than skill. But she was strong, very strong. Kim's forearm burned in pain where Sheila's had made contact. The two jump back, Kim accidently showed her pain by giving a split second glace to her throbbing arm. "What's wrong girly? This game too rough for you?"

Kim glared at her but smirked; if she fought like Shego, she must have her temper. "Oh, sorry about that, for a second, it just looked like one of your liver spots peeled off on me." Sheila's eyes narrowed in rage and she gave out a loud cry of anger before rushing into Kim. She throws a back fist hard enough to knock Kim's head right off but Kim ducks it easily. Kim was going to use her youth and speed to her advantage. Sheila's punches and kicks were easy enough to dodge but when Kim went on the offensive, Sheila could barely guard herself in time. Kim finally connected with a quick blow to Sheila's chest, causing her to stagger backward. She followed with a spinning high kick to the face, launching Sheila backward and hitting the floor hard. "Sorry if that was a little too rough, but maybe now you should consider giving up," Kim said, relaxing her stance.

Sheila slowly steadied herself up with her arms and looked up to Kim from the floor. She was suddenly breathing harder than she was a moment ago and the sweat on her brow was beginning to bead up at an alarming rate. "Give up? A Shego? In a fight? Oh, you do have brass girly, I'll give you that. Too bad I've got to mess you up now, too bad too, I can get to like a runt like-" She suddenly began to cough violently and clutch at her chest. Kim dropped her stance as her older adversary continued to cough and hack, straining to breath as she continued to grab her chest with one hand and reach for her pocket with the other. "No... not now... not like this..."

Sheila slowly pulled out a prescription bottle and raised it near her face. She popped the top open with her thumb but a violent coughing fit caused her to drop the medical container, spilling pills all over the floor. Kim was frozen in fear seeing that Sheila was now coughing up blood. "Oh my god," she muttered in shock. "She's dying."

Kim tried to advance forward to help but was cut short as Shego zipped right past her, hanging onto the rope ladder as Drakken's hover craft glided toward Sheila. "Mom, it's going to be ok, hang in there," she said, lifting her mother up. As she began to climb back up the ladder with her mother safely hung over her shoulder, she looked down to Kim as the flying machine began to make it's way back toward the window it crashed threw earlier. "Sorry Kimmie... but I have some personal business to take care of before we can finish this."

Kim suddenly regained her nerve and tried to run after them. "Shego, wait! She needs a doctor!" she cried out. But it was too late, they had already made their escape. "Damn it..."

Ron, having stayed low since being tossed like a frisbee by a pre-senior citizen, examined the discarded bottle of medication. "Huh, that's weird. Why was she using medicine for Aunt Gina? I thought her name was Sheila."

Kim went to Ron's side and looked at the bottle. "No Ron, it says angina. Shego's mother had a serious heart condition."

"Oh, so that's not an abbreviation like mister spelled with m-r."

Kim's mind was so rattled she couldn't find the patience to deal with Ron's childishness. "What is with you Ron!? Not only did Shego commit another crime and got away, her mother might be dying! How can you just stand there and make jokes?!" she hissed at him.

Ron raised his hands in defense and backed away a few steps. "Kim... I didn't mean it, I mean, I actually thought-"

"No Ron, you don't think, that's the problem! Ugh, why do I try, you're like a child. Just get back on the transport, maybe we can catch them," she ordered before storming away.

Ron froze in his defensive position for a moment before sighing deeply and looking down at Rufus, who had just now peeked out of his pocket after all the yelling had stopped. "I really screwed up this time, huh buddy?" he asked forlorn. The loyal mole rat could only pat his owner's side in sympathy.

Kim barges into the craft and makes a b-line straight to the back. "When Ron gets back on, follow that hover disc thing," she ordered. The pilot was taken back from the sudden command but nodded though Kim didn't look back to notice. Kim slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. Alone, she allowed the grief and guilt inside her to overcome her as she collapsed to the floor, crying. She cried in defeat, Shego slapped her hand away just as it seemed she was about to accept her offer. She cried in guilt, Sheila's attack of angina must've been caused by their fight. She cried in grief, in a fit of rage, she had hurt the one she loved. Shego, Sheila, even Ron, the girl known for saving anyone felt like she failed everyone in less than an hour. Soon the crying turn to sobbing and, as the craft began to move, sobbing turned to sleep. In her sleep, she had a dream, perhaps, a premonition of things to come. She could see herself but not as herself, donned in brilliant white and flying with feathered wings, she seemed more like an angel. But below her was a darkness, a void of nothing that made her fearful. But from it she could see something, something crawling its way out. It was Shego, battered, weak, but struggle to get away from the black nothing. Even Shego wasn't like the true Shego, this one had wings like Kim but the feathers were as black as the void she was trying to escape from. Kim flew down, reaching out to Shego, hoping to pull her away to safety. Shego stretched her hand toward Kim's, her face shining with hope, she wanted to be saved by Kim. But something happened, the void suddenly took life. It grabbed Shego, with many formless limbs grabbing at her, it pulled at her by her legs and arms. Kim tried to pry her away but she was powerless to free Shego who then screamed and cried in pain as the blackness took hold on her. It even wrapped itself around her neck, stifling her screams. Then, as quickly as it gained life, the blackness pulled Shego in, enveloping her completely, and all Kim could do was watch it happen.

Meanwhile, Shego flew toward the horizon in Drakken's flying disc. Her mother's coughing fit has stopped but her breath has become shallow and she knew her time was running up. She passed her hand gently over her mother's hair, causing some of the blackness to chip away. It was old hair dye, Sheila was hiding a full head of graying hair with bargain brand hair coloring. Shego smiled slightly despite her crushing sadness of seeing her own mother like this. "Don't worry mom, I'll chew you out about your hair when you get better." Shego slipped a headset piece over her ear and made a call. "Amy, it's Shego. There's been a change of plan since my last call and we're going to have to rush this." She cut off the call before there could be any protest or refusal and looked at the canister of orange fluid. "I sure as hell hope you live up to your own hype," she murmured. Taking the canister in one hand, she slowly rotated it until it's etched-in label was in sight; cellular rejuvenator. She then looked back down to her mother, a tear has forced itself down her face. "You're going to get your second chance mom... I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character is Sheila Go.

Old Family Ties and New Beginnings

Chapter 3 - Sixty-six Feet Deep

Time had no more meaning as Kim's dream consumed her mind. In her dream, her angel self stared into the inky darkness in despair. Shego has been consumed fully into the black nothing, it seemed to Kim that was the end of her. Then, suddenly, the void took life. In an instant, Kim was held by the neck, two protrusions, like arms with sharp claws, have arisen from the nothing and have clasped themselves around Kim's throat. She now floated in the air not by her wings but by the strangling hold of the void that just devoured Shego. Kim could only kick her legs and struggle in vain, she was as helpless to save herself as she was to save the dark winged Shego. The claws were piercing into her skin, she could feel the warm blood drip down her neck, despite it being only a dream. Slowly, before her eyes, the blackness had risen and was slowly changing. Kim's eye grew in terror at what she saw; it was Shego, twisted, turned into some kind of grinning demon, she was the one strangling her. She tried to plead with this corrupted Shego but she could barely breathe. Then, in an instant, Kim, the angel, was dead. Shego had snapped her neck in two, the crack of the spine echoed in Kim's head even when she awoke with a terror filled scream. Ron rammed his body into the locked door, trying to break it down after hear Kim scream. "Don't worry KP! I'm coming!" he shouted out. He slammed himself against the door three times before Kim forced herself to her feet and unlocked the door, causing Ron to fall on his side when the door opened on his following charge. "Ow... floor hurt..."

Kim slowly lowered herself down to her knees by Ron's side, her eyes were still red and her face was stained with dried tears. "Ron... I..."

Ron looked up at her, saw the pain in her face and smiled meekly as he tried to gently rub her cheek clean. "Kim, before you say anything, I know I can be a pain and I generally mess up. I'm really sorry," he told her.

Kim buried her face into his shoulder and held him tight, trying to find comfort in being with him. "Oh Ron... I don't think I can do this... I honestly think I messed it all up this time."

Ron grabbed on to her tightly. "Don't say that KP. I know you, I know you can do anything, I've seen you do it. Don't fall apart now."

"Ron... this isn't Duff Killigan and some exploding golf balls or Camille Leon impersonating a celebrity... I might've killed someone today... and... I don't know... it just feels like there's no way to really win this time..."

"Kim, trust me, we'll win this, we always win. We're the good guys remember?"

Kim calmed but she still seemed distant. "Yeah? Well I haven't been really good at it today," she sighed. The Kimmunicator began to ring, Kim grabbed it but offered it to Ron. "You talk to Wade, I don't think I can let him see me this way."

Ron hesitated but nodded. "Sure thing, I'll take it back in my seat." He took the Kimmunicator and kissed Kim's forehead. "Just take it easy on yourself." Ron returned to his seat on the craft and opened the line to Wade. "Kim's a little busy, what up Wade?"

Wade didn't question the sudden change and went on with his message. "I've done some digging around and found out some pretty interesting stuff," he stated.

"Oh? Like what? And if it's about Shego's mother, we kinda already figured that part out ourselves."

"I figured as much so I'll go straight to the truly bizarre. The lab was working on something big, something that can revolutionize medicine as we know it."

"Oh, like nacho flavored tongue depressors?"

"Not... quite that tasty. They were working on cellular rejuvenation, a technique to rebuild and repair parts of the body damaged by age and disease by actually rewinding the clock on your DNA."

"So... wait, it's like a fountain of youth?"

"That's not how they sold it to the FDA but it wouldn't be too hard to go from making your kidneys younger to giving yourself an extra fifty years of life with this stuff. Not only that, they developed a test ready batch in a matter of days. This kind of research would take years to perfect."

Ron shrugged. "So maybe they got lucky?"

"Doubt it, I also pulled up some info on the people running this project. It looks like the financial bakers aren't exactly the cleanest business men in history. Tons of charges but nothing ever stuck and everyone who's gone after them, well, it's not pretty."

Ron groaned and slide down in his seat. "So we're helping a bunch of sleazy, underhanded businessmen? Great."

"Nothing solid yet, but if they're really this dirty, I bet I can find whoever's really behind the cellular rejuvenator formula."

"Please and thank you Wade, Ron out!"

Somewhere underneath Chicago, in an abandoned subway terminal, Shego gently rests her mother down on a stationary gurney, most likely stolen from a nearby hospital some time ago. This station has become the home and personal laboratory of the renegade geneticist, DNAmy. Sometime after Shego began questioning her life, she found DNAmy's contract on the Hench Co website but it wasn't until she saw what the bubbly scientist wanted stolen that Shego came up with her plan. She plotted all along to track down her mother and try to repair their broken bond before stealing the cellular rejuvenator and use it to give Sheila a second chance in life. Shego thought it was the perfect first step to redeeming herself, to make things right with her mother and actually do something good. But now that Kim Possible was after her and her mother laid there, barely breathing, Shego was being consumed by her own self-doubt. "It's been a lie... hasn't it?" she asked her unconscious mother but truly, she was asking yourself. "I wasn't doing this for you... I was doing it for me. I wanted to validate myself by making you young again. But what happened? I just ended up stealing again, being a criminal again. And now you're dying... I don't even know if that damn formula will work on you and... Possible. Why did she try to help me? Why did she think she can find some good in me? And... why did I push her away? Isn't that what I wanted? A better life? But no, when she gave me that chance, literally plopped it down on my lap, I threw it back in her face! Mom... please wake up... and tell me why I'm so prone to screwing up my own life..."

She finally forced herself away from her mother's side to check on DNAmy. Apparently time away from active supervillainy hasn't stopped her from continuing her work on radical and unethical genetic research as her lab assistants were several spliced together animals, trained to perform tasks and follow her commands. "Oh this is so exciting!" the plus sized scientist squealed. "Not only did I get back all the research data those nasty people from TiamaCorp stole from me but I get a whole new batch of rejuvenator to play around with!"

Shego approached her, cautious to keep her distance from the affectionate psychotic and her cuddly freak show. "So you really did make this stuff? What's wrong, afraid you're getting old locked up in your lab?"

Amy looked at Shego a bit perplexed but gave out a snorting laugh after realizing what she meant. "Oh heavens no! The cellular rejuvenator wasn't made to keep people young; it's not meant for any practical medical purpose either like their report to the government said. No, I created the rejuvenator to fix any mistakes made during my experiments."

Shego cocked an eyebrow in confusion and disbelief. "Come again?"

"Well, not being a 'credible' scientist anymore, I have to make due with what I can make myself or, on occasion, steal. Of course, with that kind of limitation, I've produced my fair share of mistakes. Oh, those poor, unfortunate cuddle buddies, never living up to their potential. It always gets me so choked up. Anyway, that's when I had the most amazing idea; a genetic reset! I made the rejuvinator to regress my experiments back to their original states so I can try again and again until I got it just right! Oh, it was so brilliant!"

"So you made... what, DNA white out?"

"Oh, I suppose that's one way to look at it. But someone must've found out about my research and decided to steal it from me. I came home one day and my entire lab was thrashed! Everything was gone; research, DNA samples, even what little rejuvinator I had perfected. When I heard that TiamaCorp was making their own, I knew they were the ones who stole it. I wanted to make my own genetic army to take it back but my lab was in ruins! So I had to hide down here, rebuild what little I could and now, now everything is right and happy in the world! All thanks to you, Shego!"

DNAmy, overcome with a surge of giddiness, tried to hug Shego. Shego, not wanting any physical contact from the happy doctor, stopped her at arm's length. "Ok Amy, I have a comfort zone, you're about to cross it."

DNAmy kept back but continued giggling. "Oh Shego, don't you give me that sour puss, bad girl image. Wanting to help your mother, it's such a noble, sweet thing to do; like Robin Hood with glowing hands and no Y-chromosome."

Shego grunted and slapped her hand across her own forehead in hopes to suppress a budding headache. "Amy, just tell me the serum is ready to use. I don't want to inject my mom with this stuff and end up having to deal with her terrible twos."

"Inject? Silly, this stuff was never meant to be injected."

"It isn't? Then how the heck do you use it?"

DNAmy waddled back to her work bench and picked up a handheld device with the rejuvinator canister clearly being used as ammunition. "I never really did like icky needles so I made this handy ray-gun applicator!"

Shego closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose; her headache was now pounding after that. "A ray-gun, wow Amy, I'd say your as bad as Drakken but at least you invent more than you steal."

They returned to Sheila's gurney, it seemed as if she was just moments away from passing to the next life. DNAmy took aim and steadied the device by holding it with both hands. "Now, this might be the tinsiest bit dangerous. I never really tried to use this for anything longer than a month."

Shego sighed and nodded. "Do it."

Ron dragged Kim down the Chicago streets, following the Kimmunicator's radar toward Drakken's flying disc. "Come on, KP! Pick up the pace!" he said. "You know, I never thought I'd be the serious one during a mission."

Kim looked to the side, it was as if all the will was sucked out of her. "What's the point? To find Shego grieving over her mom's dead body? To remind her it's my fault? She was a criminal before but seeing me would just make her snap for sure."

Ron tried to keep her mind at ease. "Kim, you don't know that. Sure, it looked bad but we don't know for sure what happened after they made their escape."

Kim looked away. "I'd rather not know..."

"Oh, come on KP! You're not a quitter, you don't give up! Maybe there's still time to save her. You know, get her to a hospital or something. Hey, Wade said they stole something that rewinds people's bodies or something, I really couldn't understand. Maybe if we find her and the rejuvi-what's-it, Wade can figure out how to use it to make her better."

"Ron, I don't want to find her. If she's dead, the only decent thing to do is to turn myself in for manslaughter... I can't believe this is how my world saving career ends; eighteen and by accident."

Ron stopped in his track and turned to Kim, grabbing her shoulders. "Alright Kim, that's enough! It's time I start administering some tough love. Now, I love you but I'm not going to stand here while you do this to yourself so either straighten up or I'll... I'll..."

Kim looked at Ron, unsure what he was going to do next. "You'll what Ron?" Ron fuddled around, trying to think of something. While this wasn't the most compelling argument to make someone change their attitude, it did allow Kim to observe a half rabbit, half Labrador hop from an alley way and down the entrance to the subway system carrying a newspaper in it's dog mouth. Kim knew it was one of DNAmy's creations right off the bat and that it was going toward where the Kimmunicator had indicated Shego had gone. The thought of the two being connected triggered her deductive reasoning and a spark of hope; DNAmy, with her knowledge, could use what Shego stole in the genetics lab to save Sheila's life. "That must have be her plan... This wasn't about stealing, it was about her mother the whole time. Come on Ron, we got a dog bunny to follow!" Kim grabbed tightly to Ron's wrist and rushed to the subway. She had to know for sure and free herself of this crushing guilt.

"Wait KP! Tough love doesn't work this way!"

DNAmy held the device as steady as she could, it's been over five minutes and Shego watched over the procedure with a cold silence. DNAmy looked at the remaining amount of rejuvinator and began to feel unnerved. "I think that's enough, we've already eaten through near half a container's worth of formula and this is suppose to be enough for five hundred treatments."

Shego looked at Amy and then to her mother. Her face seemed younger but Shego knew there was room to shave off a few more years. "No, keep it coming. I want her to have as much time as possible."

Amy couldn't stand watching the work, that had already been stolen from her, dwindle so rapidly in her own hand. She stopped administering the ray. "No, that's more than enough for anyone under fifty. That should've regressed her cellular structure twenty years!"

Shego snarled and grabbed at the collar of DNAmy's sweater with lightning speed. "Stop screwing around, you're not done yet! Your stuff obviously doesn't work the way you said it would, she looks like she's in her thirties."

Before the fight could get ugly, Sheila groaned quietly and stirred from her sleep. "Can you two keep it down... this really isn't helping me get over that whole near death thing," she groaned.

Shego released Amy and rushed toward her mother but stopped before they could make contact when she smelled what must've been a byproduct of the treatment. "Oh... mom... before this can get emotional... wow, can you please take a bath or something. You smell like dead fish wrapped in wet fur."

Sheila lifted her arm and took a deep sniff. "Whew! When you can smell yourself, you know it's bad." Sheila looked at DNAmy, seeing her buoyant savior for the first time but that fact was lost to her. "Hey, plus size, you got a shower?" DNAmy slowly pointed to a door with a ladies room symbol, barely hanging on a nail. "Cute. I'll be in for only a second, just a rinse and maybe a few gallons of air freshener should do it."

Sheila made her way to the bathroom, moving as though her massive attack never happened. Truly, the treatment has regressed her entire body to a point before she even developed her heart condition. Shego smiled to herself, seeing her mother restored from the brink of death had in someway made her feel at peace at that moment. Ignoring all the doubts she had earlier about what drove her to do this, she now felt rectified of all her self-serving transgressions against society after seeing her mother younger and healthy. Shego turned her attention toward the floor when she heard a bark, not noticing earlier that one of DNAmy's experiments had come in. The proud parent of the abomination of God's design kneeled down to be affectionate with her genetically altered companion. "Oh, princess, you brought the paper! Such a good girl!"

Unbeknownst to the two ladies and the happy hybrid, Ron and Kim watched from an overhead vent in the air ducts. Following the dog, they not only found a stealthy access to the underground laboratory but they made it just in time to witness Sheila's miraculous regression to a healthier age. Ron smiled and turned to Kim. "Well, I guess that means Shego's mom's going to be alright,"

Kim nodded. "Yeah... that's a big relief. You said Wade told you that the rejuvinator might've been stolen to begin with, right?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Well, if DNAmy could use the formula with a device she already had in her lab, wouldn't that make her the mostly likely person to be the formula's creator?"

Ron squinted an eye and pondered. "That'll make this a pretty weird mission then. I mean, we'd be taking something from the owner and giving it back to the person who stole it," he accessed. After a moment, he remembered something. "Oh! Wait, we've done that before. Remember, the teleportation module?" Kim turned to Ron with a quite scowl. "Oh, right, sorry."

"Well... we'll have to sort this out later. But we just can't sit here and do nothing. Shego still broke into a lab and-"

"And you want to try and make her good again, right?" Kim stopped and looked away, her nightmarish premonition was still fresh in her mind. "Kim... I won't stop you because I know you can do this. But if you don't feel one hundred percent up to this, we can just pull back and have GJ take care of it."

Kim took a breath and looked at Ron, smiling, touched by his concern for her. "Thanks Ron, but I'm ready." Ron nodded and she kissed him suddenly on the lips. "I love you Ron, I always will."

It seemed an inappropriate moment but Kim felt she needed to make amends for how he treated Ron earlier and Ron was just happy to receive her amendment. However, while they had their moment, several sensitive noses attached to several of Amy's experiments were beginning to catch the odor of many different verities of cheeses. They soon howled, barked, growled, and yapped toward the vent. Ron tensed and realized what was happening when he spied Rufus snacking away in the pocket of his shorts. "Oh, right, I'm full of cheese."

Kim's face became serious but she focused her attention to the room below them. "No turning back now, let's do this!" Kim bashed the grate off the vent and dropped down, gracefully landing on her feet, and took to her fighting stance. "Sorry to barge in on your little house party, DNAmy. But I just need to borrow your guests for a bit."

DNAmy gasped and clutched at her Otterfly brooch in surprise. "Kim Possible!"

Shego smirked, with all the loose ends tied up, she was free to engage in this familiar diversion. She ignited her hands and took to her own stance. "Kimmie, you just made my day."


	4. Chapter 4

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original character is Sheila Go.

Old Family Ties and New Beginnings

Chapter 4 - The Next Chapter

Kim and Shego stared each other down, the tension between them made Ron and DNAmy shiver just by watching. "Shego," Kim said, breaking the silence. "There's still another way out. You can give up crime for good. I want to help you this time, not fight you."

Shego hissed and narrowed her eyes. "Princess, you got a lot of nerve. You think I'm helpless? That I need saving?"

"Shego, it's not like that. I don't think your helpless but I know your better than this, I know there's good in you."

"Oh you got that right, Possible. I'm good, in fact, I'm going to show you I'm the best!" Shego proclaimed before making the first move by firing two successive volleys of energy blasts at Kim. Kim ducked the first and rolled away from the second. When Kim recovered from the roll, she saw Shego leaping toward her with a claw high in the air while she was still on her knees. Kim acted fast and shot herself into a back-flip, clipping Shego's chin with her feet as the green nemesis dropped in. This caused Shego to stumble her landing and fall hard on her ass while Kim landed gracefully back on her feet. Shego slowly picked herself up and coddled her chin for a moment. "Not bad Kimmie, I was hoping you were still on you're A-game. Glad you haven't gone soft after that alien invasion."

Kim took a breath and returned to her fighting stance. She smirked, feeling a little confident. "Oh, I'm still sharp but you seem to be getting rusty."

Shego grinned maliciously and took her stance without igniting her hands. "Oh, I'll show you sharp, Kimmie." Shego rushed in and threw a open handed strike toward Kim's midsection with her claws out. Kim jumped back, pivoting her upper body forward to dodge the strike. Shego spun herself around into a swinging high kick aimed for Kim's head but was blocked when Kim braced the back of her forearm to meet with her foot. "Stop blocking me so I can rip you apart!"

"Sorry, not today," Kim answered before giving Shego a firm straight palm to her chin, knocking her down to her back. "Give it up Shego, it's over."

Shego roared out as she leapt from her back to her feet and the two went back at it. Ron and DNAmy could only watch somewhat amazed at how the two can throw so many blows at each other and dodge them all. It was like some spectacular impromptu yet somehow choreographed dance of female violence. Shego, finally gaining an advantage, knocking Kim by with a lucky backhanded strike. "KP!" Ron shouted seeing Kim hurt. Rufus chirped angrily from his pocket and threw a runny chunk of cheese in front of Shego's path as she advanced toward the heroine. Shego steps down on the partially liquified cube of Swiss and her foot slid off from under her, making her wobble. "Way to go, Rufus!" Ron shouted before giving his hairless companion a finger-to-claw high five.

Shego snarled, igniting her hands and turning a hate-filled glare at Ron for the annoying yet effective distraction. But her momentary lapse in focus was all Kim needed to spring back into the offensive and send Shego flying back with a jumping kick. "Like I said Shego, it's-"

Suddenly a scream cut through the terminal, taking everyone by surprise. It wasn't long until the door to Amy's bathroom was busted open and Sheila, half dried, barefoot but with her shirt and pants on, stormed out, holding up length of her hair. "What the hell is this?!" she demanded to know.

Everyone remained quite but Ron, unfortunately, was the one to speak first. "Hair?"

"No, this!" she spat, pointing to a specific segment she was holding up. It seemed that segment of the left side of her parted hair had turned stark white from root to tip though the rest of her hair was raven black. "Why is there a damn skunk stripe in my hair!?"

DNAmy, seeing the deviant strand of hair, was hit with the answer to Sheila's enraged confusion. "Oh, it must've be a random mutation from the rejuvenation process," she said, almost cheerfully.

Sheila dropped the hair and looked at her with more confusion now then anger. "Mutation?"

"Yes, yes, mutation! My formula wasn't meant for years, not to mention decades. This must be some kind of mutation. Of course, it makes sense, the shock your DNA must've experienced after being dragged back so many years must've caused a sort of, well, rewrite in the genetic structure of your hair. Oh, it's so exciting, I really should write this down!" she squealed, skipping off to find a pad and pencil.

Sheila just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, unsure how to react. "So... this is how my hair is going to naturally look from now on?"

Shego, picking herself off the ground, finally rang in her two cents. "At least it's not another leg growing out you stomach. Besides, I'm sure you can always buy more of that hair coloring you use."

This made Sheila go from unsure to defensive. "Oh, you found out about that, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. So exactly how old are you, mom?"

Sheila sighed and rolled her head back. "Ugh, that question? Well fine, I guess you deserve the truth. I said I was near fifty but it's closer to sixty; I'm fifty-seven. Alright, there, are you happy now?"

"So that's why you look thirtyish; knocking back twenty years made you thirty-seven, not twenty-seven. Geez mom, lying to your own daughter about your age?"

"Hey, I was embarrassed about being old. Besides, this is alright, I can do plenty being in my mid-thirties again. Not to mention, it would've been weird if we were the same age. At least like this I can still nag at you like mother and get away with it," she remarked with a sly smirk. Shego narrowed her eyes in a spat of anger but Sheila just turned her attention to Kim and Ron. "Kiddo, you found us, huh? And you brought the living frisbee with you too. Now, I think I already know who you are since that break in but let me just be sure before I make some kind of embarrassing mistake; you're Kim Possible, right?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, I'm Kim Possible. I'm just relieved to see you alright. I thought you might have actually been..."

Sheila raised her eyebrow but started laughing happily when she realized what Kim was getting at. "Dead? Oh, pumpkin, you really are a piece of work. I start a fight with you and you were feeling guilty that your little kick killed me, huh? Well, that's pretty decent of you but even if I did, I wouldn't want you to threat about it. All I'm good at is brawling and if I die doing that, I'm dying happy as far as I'm concerned."

They were kind words, for what they were worth, but Kim still couldn't shake the guilt. "No, I should've held back. What I did was uncalled for."

"Why, because I was old? Well I'm not so old now. So how about we fix that little guilt problem right here?" she asked, before taking Shego's fighting stance. "After I give you a hard beating, you will never feel guilty about hurting me again, hell, you might even look forward to it."

Kim was taken back by Sheila's decision to fight for no real reason other than to make her hate the woman she once felt guilty injuring. But before Kim could even think of an answer, Shego fired a blast across her own mother's shoulder, singeing part of the shirt. "Back off! Kimmie is mine!" she roared out, her hand still emitting a faint trail of smoke.

Sheila sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth and grabbed at her shoulder. "Shelly! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kim's eyes shot open in surprise. "Shelly?"

Shego stomped toward her mother, claws out and a sneer painted on her face. "I'm the only one who's going to beat Kimmie. Me! And no one, not even my own mother, is going to take that from me!"

Sheila walked toward Shego until they were toe to toe, staring each other down. "Gee, doesn't this seem familiar. I guess you want to pick up where we left off in our little parking lot brawl."

"Anytime, anywhere. Now that I don't have to worry about going easy on you, I can take your ego down a peg."

"Oh Shelly, you always were the kind of kid that should've been spanked and now I'm going to make up for all those times I didn't."

Kim, having had enough of the family bad blood, forced herself between them and pushed them away from one another. "Now that's enough! What's the sitch, it's like you two are ready to tear each other's throat out for no reason." Kim asked.

Shego pointed at her mother. "She's started it! She just does whatever she wants, whenever she feels like it."

Sheila sneered at the testament and pointed back at her daughter. "She's a hothead and can't go five minutes without being jealous of anyone. It's no wonder why her power made her green."

"Stop it, both of you! It's obvious you two love each other like a mother and daughter should but you two are just too damn full of yourselves to let the other know it. Now, do you two think you can stop fighting and just admit that?" Kim asked, trying to bring the two Go women together.

There was a silence as the two feuding family members turned their backs to each other. Finally, Shego smirked and said her peace. "I might give it a try... if she asks nice."

Sheila gnashed her teeth, turned around, and grabbed her daughter's arm to spin her around. "Oh, I'll give you nice!"

Pulling Shego to face her, Sheila cocked back her fist to make good on her violent promise. Kim, however, was resolved to stop their infighting and moved herself between Shego and Sheila, taking the hit hard across her cheek. The force was enough to snap Kim's head to the side and made her fall back, right onto Shego. Sheila, seeing her mistake, felt a pang of panic go through her and step back while DNAmy and Ron could only watch, mouths agape, as the scene unfolded. Shego, having Kim fallen hurt in her arm, looked down to her. She felt strangely concerned about her well-being just then and gently passed her hand over her bruised cheek. "Kimmie... are you..."

Kim opened her eyes slowly and smiled sincerely. "See, I knew you could be good."

Shego quickly snapped her head aside and scowled, self-conscious now of what she just did. "I... that was only because I don't want you saying I only beat you because you were hurt."

"Come on Shego, it's ok to-"

Shego released Kim and stepped back, making Kim stand on her own. "What, all this time you've been chasing me trying to save me, trying to show me I can go down the path of good and righteousness like you? Forget it, princess. I won't be saved by you!"

Kim tried advancing to Shego to try again to reach out to her. "Shego, wait."

"Kimmie, I don't care if I do go straight or not. No matter what, I will be the one to beat you. Remember that!" Shego then raced off out of the terminal.

Kim tried to go after her but Sheila stopped her by grabbed her shoulder. "Let her go," Sheila said. "It's better she figures this out on her own anyway."

Kim sighed and dropped her head. _Maybe... but it's our next fight that worries me_. She thought to herself, remembering the horrid final scenes of her nightmare. Ron, finally ran to Kim's side, hugged her feeling concerned and placed a hand gently across her struck cheek. "KP, are you ok?" he asked lovingly.

Kim smiled at him and hugged back. "I'll be find Ron, I'm more worried about my bruised ego, though," she said with a giggle.

Ron laughed with her. "Oh, don't worry KP. You might not have made Shego good like you wanted but we have completed the mission."

Kim's head shot up in realization. "The mission, your right." Kim then pulled from Ron and took out the Kimmunicator. "Ron, hang back for a second. I'm going to call GJ and try to get this mess all cleared up."

Before Ron could give a verbal response, Kim went over to DNAmy to discuss certain facts about the rejuvenator and TiamaCorp with Global Justice over the Kimmunicator. Ron got a bit nervous because that meant he was alone with the woman that tossed him like a sack of potatoes when she was near retirement age. Ron tried not to interact but Sheila, getting bored, ruined those plans. "So, you're Kim Possible's... what, side kick... chore monkey?"

Ron turned and shouted back defensively. "Side kick AND boyfriend, thank you!" he exclaimed.

Sheila muffled a laugh. "Boyfriend? You and her, you're kidding, right?"

Ron crossed his arms. "No, I'm very NOT kidding. We have a deep and loving relationship. And, AND, I am no one's chore monkey... except my mom's... and maybe even dad when he get's mom involved."

Sheila rolled her eyes on that one. "So... you two... serious then?" Ron nodded with great joy and pride. Sheila clicked her tongue and seem to go off into her own mind. "Damn..."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sheila jumped. "Oh... nothing at all."

Meanwhile, back with Kim and DNAmy, Doctor Betty Director of Global Justice, displayed on the Kimmunicator screen, pondered on all that she had been told. "Quite the story you have there, Ms. Possible. So you're saying TiamaCorp stole technology from DNAmy."

"That's right Dr. Director, they probably thought they could get away with it because DNAmy is a known criminal."

"Well, don't worry. We've been privy to TiamaCorp and it's questionable practices but this is the most solid evidence we've ever had against them. Until it's resolved, you can be certain that DNAmy will be under Global Justice protection and the cellular rejuvenator will not being falling into any wrong hands... well, other than it's creator, I mean," Director reassured.

Kim nodded. "Appreciate the help, hope everything works out," she said before breaking communication. "There you go, Dr. Hall. Now you don't have to worry about another break in by TiamaCorp and soon they'll brought to justice.

DNAmy, overcome with relief and gratitude, clung herself around Kim. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! I should've known a fellow Cuddler would help me out!"

Kim laughed uncomfortably and pried herself away. "Well, Amy, we still have to get home but, now you know, Global Justice is on the job. So we're just going to leave and... bye!" Kim said before running back to Ron. "Ok Ron, let's go!"

Sheila felt she was becoming a third wheel and started her way toward the stairs. "Well, if you two love birds will excuse me; I have a bike in Tahoe to pick up," She said.

Kim paused for a moment and followed her. "Sheila... you do know we're in Chicago... right?" she asked.

Sheila stopped in her tracks for a moment and then turned around with a pride-swallow grin. "Hey, you wouldn't mind giving me a ride back to Tahoe, would you?"

Kim pondered for a second and smiled the kind of smile she gets when something pops into her head. "Oh, I think we can do better than that."

After a long flight in the Global Justice transport, Sheila stepped outside but was a bit confused about the surroundings. "Hey, Kim, you should fire your driver," she said. "This doesn't look anything like the desert-"

Sheila was then tackled down by a pair of red-headed and slightly red skinned teenage boys. "Mom, mom!"

Sheila, unable to speak for a moment, held the boys tightly to her. "Wesley! Winston! Oh, boys, I can't believe it's you!"

"Not just the twins, mom," said a deeper voice. Sheila looked up to see the rest of her sons; Hego and Mego or, as she remembered them more fondly as, Hector and Melvin. What remained of Team Go had gathered to greet their wayward mother. "Oh, we've missed you so much!"

Mego elbowed in to take the spotlight. "Well, I've missed you more."

Sheila shook her head and picked herself back up. "Melvin, you haven't changed a bit. So, I'm guessing this unexpected reunion is due to our mutual teen heroine acquaintance?"

Hego nodded. "When you left Chicago, Kim gave us a call and told us to expect a big surprise. All we need is Shego and dad and we'd have a full family reunion."

Sheila smiled a bit at Hego's unwavering upbeat attitude as he spoke. "Well, I'm still not sure if your father would want to see me but, as for Shego... give her sometime. If I can come back, there's hope for her yet."

Kim smiled, watching this touching moment, but she couldn't stick around. "Well, we have to get back to Middleton, good luck being a family again!" she shouted out from the transport door, waving as the engines started up.

Sheila waved back. "Thanks, good luck on that hero thing!"

The door closed as the transport takes flight and zip off to its original destination; Middleton. "Well Ron, I got to admit that this mission had a pretty spankin' end to it. I mean, we reunited Team Go with their mom, Shego actually did something somewhat nice for someone other than herself, and we just helped DNAmy and GJ start a takedown of a corrupt corporation. All and all, a good mission."

"Oh, there's one more good point about this mission, KP!" Ron chirped out happily.

Kim looked back at him curious. "Oh? What's that Ron?"

Ron took a step forward to tell her but tripped and fell forward. When he looked down to see what happened, he saw his shorts had dropped to his ankles; all that cheese and a gluttonous Rufus had put too much weight on one side. "You know what... never mind." Rufus lazily poked his head out his pocket, wobbling dizzily until a loud burp knocked him back to his senses. He then chirped a laugh and excused himself.

Shego drives down the last spike into the ground, securing the tarp over Drakken's flying disc. The sun now bore down on her, it was near noon now in the Montana mountain range. She jumped up onto the disc and laid herself down, staring into the clear blue sky. She tried to keep her mind clear but whispers and jumbled images kept bouncing around in the back of her head, never giving her a moment peace. Shego reached into the breast pocket of her suit and took out something she has always questioned herself for keeping; a picture. It was of poor quality, black and white, and was slightly burned, cutting off a portion of her hair but still leaving her face to be fully visible. Every time she looked at it, it seemed alien to her. She was happy in it, genuinely happy. What was stranger still was that she was happy with the girl she swore to defeat one day. She couldn't believe it when she found the photo sometime after she ignited and discarded it in Drakken's lab. Strangely, her fire spared it as some mocking reminder of her time spent under the influence of the reverse polarizer. That life was once a blank to her but as time passed, she began recalling the events with more accuracy and clarity, not only of details, but of the emotions she felt. "So, Ms. Go, you wouldn't happen to know an easy way to be happy, now would you?" she asked the picture of herself. Her eyes scanned over to Kim's face on the picture, then fixed on the whole image before pocketing it again. "No... I guess not. Crap, what a way to start a new chapter in life..." She yawned quietly before letting herself fall asleep. It had been a long night and she'll need her rest because nothing will be the same again.


	5. Epilogue

Townsend, Montana... A few weeks later.

A cloud of dust and sand kicked up as a dozen motorcycles raged down the main interstate crossing through Townsend. It's been one full month and the Black Scorpion Crew has come for their regular raid of the town. Through his sunglasses, the man on point could see someone standing right in the middle of the road up ahead. "Hey, there's some nut job on the road!" he screamed back.

Another showed little sympathy for whoever it was. "So what? I say whoever runs him down can get themselves a flat screen," he laughed out. While he laughed at his own sadism, something struck two of the bikers in the chest, causing them to fall off their bikes. Soon the entire bike convoy found themselves weaving left and right, avoiding a sudden hail of green fire coming straight at them. "The hell is that man!?"

As they continued trying to avoid the onslaught, two more bikers crashed into each other and wiped out, taking out one more behind them. Soon the point-man got a clearer sight of what was up ahead. "Hey! That dude's a chick and she's throwing fireballs at us!"

"A chick? Fireballs?! When the hell did this town get themselves a Super Mario chick? That's it, ram the bitch!" In desperation, the rest of the bikers revved their iron horses as hard as they could, trying to gun it straight into the lady attacking them. She stopped throwing her green projectiles at them but seemed to stand there, waiting for them. The loud one moved himself to the center of the pack. "That's it, she's mine!" The woman started running at him while he wailed out a war cry as he raced toward her. Just a few feet before they could collide, the lady stranger leapt off the ground and dropped kicked her vehicle riding foe right in the face, knocking him off his bike and right into the pavement.

The rest of the bikers slammed the brakes and screeched a full one-eighty turn, stunned to see not only their buddy's loss in a joust by someone on foot but the rest of their fallen comrades littered across the landscape. "Holy... shit... that woman ain't human..." one of the remaining bikers said.

The lady picked herself off the ground and patted the dirt off her blue jeans and brown suede bomber jacket before turning to the bikers. It was hard to tell what her expression was behind her aviators but she was defiantly confident. "Attention idiots and dumbasses!" she shouted out.

One of the bikers turned to the other. "You think she means us?"

"I'm guessing you all got through grade school through social promotion, so let me explain your sitch. You WERE twelve. I blasted two of you, three of you wiped out on your own, and I just drop-kicked your poet laureate here. That's six, six of you flea bags down, six of you left. So now that you're up to speed, I'm going to be generous and let you go," she said. Two of them decided to take a run at her and both sped their bikes toward her. Once they were close, however, she jumped straight up and did a split kick, knocking them both out in one shot. She landed on her feet with no problem and stared back to the remaining group. "Now there's four of you. Anyone else feeling lucky?"

Two of the bikers, wising up, took off in the other direction, away from the town and the fight but the others got off their bikes and grabbed their weapons. One grabbed a lead pipe and the other a length of chain. They both advanced cautiously toward this mystery woman, who so far seemed unimpressed. The one with the pipe rushed at her, holding it high until he was stopped dead in his tracks. She had made a quick hop forward and drove a knee hard between his legs, freezing him in pain. She takes two casual steps back before launching him with a spinning back kick. Now it was just her and the biker with the chain. Trying to keep his distance, he swings his length of metal at her but she catches it with no trouble. Her hand then flashed with a green glow, slowly heating the chain until the biker had to let it go, screaming in pain as the flesh of his palm was now searing. She sighed, almost sounding bored before pointing her glowing hand at him like a gun and then firing a green blast to the back of his head as he tried to run. Now all the bikers were sprawled on the ground, save the two smart enough to escape. It was only then when a police car rolled up. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the local sheriff.

"I say it's your biker problem turned into your hospital's problem. You can thank me by paying Martha what I owe her."

"Well this is fine and dandy work for a two meal tab, you sure there's nothing more you want from this little kind act?"

The woman looked down around her feet and lifted up one of the still running bikes. "Tell Jack he can keep my junker. If he still wants payment, he's got nine bikes he can pawn himself."

The sheriff stepped over one of the fallen but still squirming bikers and made his way to the lady. "Well, how about I keep under my hat that a certain ex-supervillain passed through my town in disguise?" he asked. She paused for a moment but mounted her newly procured bike. The sheriff then extend his hand. "Maybe a hand shake to sweeten the deal then? You did just save our town."

She turned toward him and slapped his hand away. "Keep the change." After that she just rode off into the horizon.

The sheriff waited for the dust from the lady's getaway before he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "Yeah, this is Eastwood. She just left right now, guess you were right about her still being in Montana. How long? Oh... well I'd say she only blew past here... about an hour or so, I barely noticed her but she decided to clean house with a few local bikers before leaving. Yeah, well you just come down here fast if you want all that genetic material of her's you all are so excited for." He hangs up and sighs with some regret. "Damn it... God damn... bribing... crooks..." was all he could choke out of himself before smashing his own cell phone to the ground and stormed back into his patrol car. Obviously, he had second thoughts about his actions.

The Kim Possible characters are owned by Disney: Shego, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Global Justice, and any other that has or will appear or be mentioned. The only original characters are Sheila Go, the inbred hicks of the Black Scorpion Crew, and everyone you'll see near the end.

Old Family Ties and New Beginnings

Epilogue - Catching Up

Kim and Ron were on their way back to her campus in Vassar College from Ron's local community college. Since the only schools that would accept Ron were colleges open to the public and Kim decided to attend one of the Seven Sisters, they decided that moving to New York state together so they can stay close was the best choice. "You know what Kim, life is good," said Ron, leaning his chair back.

Kim smirked and looked at him while waiting at a red light. "And why's that, Ron?" she asked, not expecting anything particularly deep or thought provoking from him.

"Think about it; you and me are in New York, on our own, pursuing higher education while saving the world on a daily basis. Not to mention no Barkin, no mom pushing me to do chores, no Bonnie."

"No Bonnie I'm enjoying but I'm sure you miss Middleton just as much as I do."

"Well, yeah but it kinda loses the drama when you remember you can call in one of your bazillion favors to catch a quick ride home."

"Well, I guess you have a point there. Anyway, let's just turn on the radio. It's still a long drive," Kim commented before switching on to a talk station.

She had tuned in just in time to hear the opening music for a national talk show. _"Good morning, USA! I'm Emilia Becket and today on Coffee Chat I have crime buster, team leader, all-around icon for powerful, mature women everywhere; Shego, no, not that Shego, but the original Shego, mother and team leader of Team Go, Sheila Go!"_

"_Thank you, Emilia. Hello American, bonjour, and all that lovely stuff."_

Kim reached over and slapped Ron's knee to get his attention. "Ron, it's Sheila!" Ron pulled his chair back into place and listened intently with Kim.

"_Well, you certainly have exploded in the media this past month, haven't you Sheila?"_

"_Oh Emilia, it's no big deal. I just think with all the negativity in the news lately, seeing Team Go save the day is nothing more than just rating boosts."_

"_You're being modest Sheila, trust me, the coverage is well earned. It's been too long since your sons have been this effective, no offense."_

"_Oh, none taken, I understand. The boys are just lovely but they always did lack focus. Having a Shego, whether it be their sister or their own mother, just keeps the team together and on task. That's really all you've been seeing lately; the old team back together."_

"_Now, you and your boys certainly do get the job done but what about the accusations that you yourself engage in a more violent brand of justice when you fight crime."_

"_You mean do I have an excuse for it? Well I'm not going to apologize for it but I will say this; I don't have powers, I can't just hold someone down like Hego. If it's me and a criminal, I have to put him down and make sure he stays down. So far, it's worked for me."_

"_A lot of people out there think this might just be the start of another Shego gone bad."_

"_Now, I'm going to be very nice right now and assume that you're not one of those people Emilia, because that's small minded thinking right there. All my life I've gone around picking fights, doesn't make you evil, just makes you prone to excessive violence. I guess passing the mantle of Shego on to my daughter also passed on the taste for violence as well."_

Ron turned to Kim to give her his thoughts on what he was hearing. "Wow, she really doesn't back down, does she?"

Kim hushed Ron. "I'm trying to listen Ron."

"_Speaking of which, what about their sister, your daughter. We certainly remember her involvement, months ago, in the thwarting of an alien invasion along with Kim Possible, former evil scientist, Dr. Drew 'Drakken' Lipsky, and... oh, it seems my producers did not write down the name of the little blonde boy."_

"_Oh, I can help you with that Emilia; I met with Kim Possible quite recently and her towheaded companion."_

"_You've met with Kim Possible?"_

"_Yes, very... lovely young woman, personal friend of mine, really. The blonde boy is actually her boyfriend, his name is... Donald I believe. Yes, Donald Probable."_

Ron almost threw himself onto the radio. "Ron Stoppable! Ronald Stoppable! How can you mess that up!?"

Kim's minded drifted into another direction. "What did she mean by 'lovely'? And since when did she consider me her personal friend?"

"_Well thank you for clarifying that but about your daughter. Do you think that one good deed, even something as significant as preventing a global crisis, absolves her of all her previous wrong doings?"_

"_Emilia, I've been on the wrong side of the law myself a few times. God knows I'm no saint but my ex-husband showed me there was another way and it was my daughter that helped me become the person I am today."_

"_So, what you're saying is, she deserves a second chance?"_

"_I can tell you for sure, Emilia, she's taking her second chance right now. My girl wants to reform but on her own terms; it's just that stubborn streak we Go women seem to have in us."_

"_Well I certainly hope she does turn it around. If this is the kind of turn around Team Go gets with just one Shego, I can't imagine with two."_

"_Keep your eyes open, you never know."_

"_Speaking of eyes, you really do your job saving the day with style, don't you?"_

"_Now, stop right there, you are being too kind."_

"_Well not just me, you seem to have quite the buzz about you. You just seem so young and fit for a mother of five, not to mention that white streak of hair, you make it work."_

"_Oh, you know how it is, it's not what you have, it's how you wear it."_

"_You've been a real pleasure Sheila, opps, I mean Shego, but we have to take a commercial break. This has been Coffee Chat with Emilia Becket, KBBY."_

Kim reached for the knob and turned it off, sensing Ron's continued frustration over the nation-wide confusion of his name. "Well... at least she knew we're dating." she said.

Ron pouted. "No, you're dating 'Don Probable.' You would think that using mystic monkey powers to save the world would at least make my name a little easier to remember."

"Well, at least this Shego doesn't just refer to you as 'sidekick' or 'buffoon.'"

Ron sighed and tried to relax himself. "Yeah... that's kinda weird, isn't it? Now there's two women calling themselves Shego. That's kinda tricky, isn't it?"

Kim shook her head. "Not for me. Shego will always be Shego to me, no matter what Sheila wants to call herself."

"Still got Shego in your head, huh?"

Kim took a breath. "She's been out of sight for too long. No crimes, no spa runs, it's like she dropped off the map. And I still get these... major weird dreams. Give me the shakes."

"They're just dreams KP, not real. They can mean anything."

"So far they seem to mean that Shego wants to kill me. I don't know... maybe I'm still over reacting about our last encounter. Sure... she said some mean things but I saw that glimpse of good in her. I think she's just not sure of herself, not yet anyway."

Ron leaned over and kissed Kim sweetly. "Well don't worry Kim, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Ron, you have no idea how much that helps."

"Well what can I say, I'm just that kind of guy. And hey, with Team Go back in the game, maybe this can give us some more down time."

"I can use the down time, I have to email my paper to my English Literature professor."

"Why can't you just turn it into class?"

Kim tried to smile innocently. "Because my English Lit class is in... Oxford."

"Oxford? But how..."

"I know I promised not to overdo it but I was accepted to Oxford and I just couldn't make up my mind so Wade helped me out with the dean of admissions and now I'm taking Oxford classes electronically from my dorm room."

Ron threw his head back and groaned. "You enrolled into two schools? KP, you always do this, you always do more than you have to."

"Oh, come on Ron, it's no big. I can handle the workload and save the world and have enough time for us."

"I remember hearing something similar to this. I think it ended with you running a light speed."

"Ron, trust me, I can handle this."

"Fine, I guess I'm just freaking over nothing. If anyone can graduate from two colleges in different countries at once, it's you."

"Thank you, this commute is long enough without a guilt trip," she joked as they made their way back to the place they now called home.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Colorado, a man feverishly checked and double checked a number of detectors, scramblers, and every other sort of high-end gadget a man paranoid about his security would get to protect himself and his pricey mountain estate. His cell phone rang just then, the one he keeps aside for only a select number of callers. He raced to it, hoping this was the call that will solve everything. He picked it up, fumbling with it, until it opened and the call was accepted. "Yes, yes, it's me!"

"Tiamat! It's me, Benny!" It was Benny. He wasn't one of the select number of callers meant to call that phone but one of their lawyers.

"Benny... it's not that I don't like hearing from you but this is a private line... you know... for your superiors."

"Tiamat, about that. With this whole Global Justice crack down going on, the board has decided to cut their loses... namely you and TiamaCorp."

Tiamat just stood there silently for several seconds, resuming the call after Benny asked if he was still there. "You... they can't do that. No, there's got to be a mistake, a joke, it's not funny. Benny, I am too frazzled here for jokes!"

"Tiamat-"

"THAT'S DOCTOR TIAMAT!"

"Can it, Duane! Everyone knows you're not a doctor. You dropped out of community college. You got lucky, yes, but I don't have to kiss your ass with this doctor crap anymore!"

"Benny... fine I'm sorry I snapped."

"You didn't just snap, MISTER Tiamat, you royally screwed up. If this was the local police, a DA, even the FBI, we would help you. But you really stepped in it this time."

"They've made problems like this go away before. You're a lawyer, you know they don't have a case against us."

"You broke into her house, Duane. Why couldn't you do this like all the other jobs?"

"This was different! She's insane! I couldn't do this one like the others! She's a criminal anyway, why are they helping her?"

"It's Global Justice, they don't need to follow the rules. Hell, they don't even need warrants and we can't fight them if we wanted to. And frankly, we decided we don't want to."

"You can't... you can't do this to me. I've made you billions."

"And we appreciate the money but we'd actually like to spend the money, not lose it going to jail. But look on the bright side; you're now the sole member of the TiamaCorp board of directors! You're in charge of your own multi-billion dollar research company now... hope you enjoy it before they haul you away."

"Look... you go to them, you tell them I have a plan to make this all right. I'm restarting Project PRISM, I can give us the kind of fire power that can take down Global Justice and any nation on the planet who would try and stop us!"

"Duane, its over! Don't call here, don't write, don't email, don't even think about meeting any of us face to face. You're cut off, all this is your responsibility now. Goodbye... Mr. Tiamat."

The line clicked dead after that, leaving only a dial tone echoing into Tiamat's ear. The gravity of the situation was crushing him, his phone slid off his hand and crashed to the floor. All he could do was stare out into the space in front of him with the unshakable feeling of dread consuming him. He didn't even hear the door open when his assistant came into the room. "Doctor Tiamat, we finally got a lead in Montana. It seems you were right about Shego still being there," she said, looking over some papers. After Tiamat didn't answer, she slowly approached him. "Doctor Tiamat?"

Tiamat finally succumbed to the stress and kicked over his desk in a fit of rage. "Damn Global Justice! Damn Kim Possible! Damn DNAmy! Damn the board! And damn you, Shego!" he cried out in a historical outburst.

"Doctor!"

He turned around and spat on his own imported carpet. "I've just been abandoned by the board of directors, they can't help me anymore! They're saving their own ass before Global Justice can swoop in and legally ruin TiamaCorp!"

His assistant stood there and seem to take her employer's ranting in stride. "Does this mean you want to cancel Project PRISM, Dr. Tiamat?"

Tiamat clasped his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "No... no, we need it now more than ever. Move everything and everyone into the Okinawa facility, I doubt GJ is watching it as closely as our Tahoe lab. This is my last shot, we'll either going to be bigger than the board itself after this or... well, we're going to jail anyway, might as well risk it all now."

"Understood doctor, I'll inform the team immediately."

"Now, you were saying something?"

"Yes sir, we found Shego, she passed through Townsend, Montana recently and we've secured her genetic material."

"Good, I knew she'd still be there."

"Not anymore, it seems. Our sensors picked up her flying disc just as our extraction team was in range. She seemed to be heading toward the Pacific."

"The Pacific? Do you think she knows already about Okinawa?"

"We're not even sure if she even cares about TiamaCorp at all, let alone the Okinawa site. Her behavior has gone against all our data on her recently."

"No matter, we have her DNA, we can handle her later if she decides to make trouble."

"Are you sure this is wise, doctor? It was you who canceled Project PRISM five years ago because you couldn't find the last component. What makes you think you can find it now?"

Tiamat tried to keep himself composed and in charge, he lost enough face already as it was. "Whether or not we find it doesn't matter anymore. I'll use the damn thing incomplete if I have to, I'm running low on options now."

"But you said-"

He snapped at her. "Forget what I said! Listen to what I am saying, Project PRISM will continue as planned!"

She nodded. "Yes doctor, of course." She turned on her heel and left the room as composed as she came in, despite the verbal abuse of her boss.

Tiamat threw his head back and took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. "Alright... I can do this. I have the first genetic sample... and once I get the others, I can beat this thing. I will show Global Justice AND those fat bastards that they can not mess with Doctor Duane Tiamat! And then, I will RULE THE WORLD!!!"


End file.
